mediafandomcom-20200222-history
Desmond Carrington
|birth_place = Bromley, Kent, England |death_date = |death_place = |style = DJ |country = |parents = |spouse(s) = |children = |web = }} Desmond Herbert Carrington (23 May 1926 – 1 February 2017) was a British actor and broadcaster, best known for his weekly evening show, The Music Goes Round, on BBC Radio 2. His show aired for 35 years, from 1981 until his final broadcast on 28 October 2016. He was born in Bromley, Kent, and lived in Perth, Perthshire. Career Carrington's first professional stage appearance was in 1942, when he played Cockney schoolboy Roberts in a stage adaptation of James Hilton's novella Goodbye, Mr. Chips at the Theatre Royal, Nottingham, with Noel Johnson, as Mr. Chips – Johnson was the radio voice of Dick Barton.Desmond Carrington and the Music Goes Round, BBC Radio 2, March 3, 2009 Carrington was conscripted into the army a year later. At the end of World War II, he joined a British Forces Broadcasting Service (BFBS) radio station in Colombo, Ceylon (now Sri Lanka). He returned to the UK a few years later and worked as a radio producer as well as acting on TV, where he became known for his role as Dr. Anderson in Emergency – Ward 10. He also starred in two of the thirteen A Case For Dr. Morelle radio shows, in 1957, with Cecil Parker as the lead, and appeared as Uncle Jim in the Children's Film Foundation film Calamity the Cow (1967), which starred a young Phil Collins. With Spencer Hale, Carrington presented Movie Go Round on the BBC Light Programme (now Radio 2) on Sunday afternoons in the 1950s. Carrington's radio show on BBC Radio 2 entitled All Time Greats on 4 October 1981. It was broadcast for two hours every Sunday from 1pm. Although initially broadcast from a BBC studio, his first live broadcast from his home in Perthshire was on 31 August 1997. In 2004 it was moved to an hourly slot on a Tuesday evening, and a few years later to a Friday night. The show was called 'The Music Goes Round' with a usual weekly theme of music, an occasional special 50s night and musical nights. He introduced every show with the greeting "Evening all, from home in Perthshire" and then always ended his show with "Bye just now!" and "...of course, thank you for having us "us" emphasised at your place" not forgetting a reference to his cat, "Golden Paws" Sam. He was awarded the Gold Badge of Merit in 1989 by the British Academy of Songwriters, Composers and Authors, and he was voted British Radio Personality of the Year in 1991. On his show on 30 September 2016, Carrington confirmed his intention to hang up his headphones after three decades on the airwaves and presented his last show on 28 October 2016. He opened his last show with the same song that had opened the programme in 1981 – "Up, Up and Away" by the Johnny Mann Singers and closed it with Mel Tormé's "That's All". He thanked listeners, without whom, he said "the whole thing would have been quite pointless". Carrington was praised by BBC Director General Tony Hall who said: Desmond has made a huge contribution to BBC Radio as part of his remarkable 70-year career. He is a natural broadcaster who exudes great charm, and his weekly programme brings joy to listeners both at home and around the world. On behalf of everyone at Radio 2, the BBC and all of his millions of listeners, I'd like to thank him for his incredible service and wish him well. Death Carrington died on 1 February 2017. His death was announced on BBC Radio 2's The Jo Whiley Show and that he had been diagnosed with both cancer and Alzheimer's disease. References Category:1926 births Category:2017 deaths Category:British male radio actors Category:British male stage actors Category:British male television actors Category:British radio DJs Category:British radio personalities Category:BBC Radio 2 presenters Category:People from Bromley Category:People from Perth, Scotland Category:British Army personnel of World War II